Drinking
Drinking is an activity featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV (and its episodes), and Grand Theft Auto V. ''GTA San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, drinking is considered "eating" during dates, with bars in San Andreas classified as restaurants. Each of the player's girlfriends has preferences towards bars, which are more of a low-end destination for a date; as a result, certain girlfriends will shun bars altogether. When entered along with a girlfriend, the player is treated with a cutscene of the player drinking in the bar with the girlfriend, the girlfriend's behavior dependent on whether she likes going to a bar or not. Bars are the favourite locations of Denise Robinson and Michelle Cannes, and during a food date, it is strongly advised to take them to a bar. However, players cannot get drunk by purchasing alcoholic beverages in any of the bars. Locations Drinking can be done at any of these bars accessible by the protagonist and their friends and girlfriends: *Ten Green Bottles, Los Santos. *Misty's, San Fierro. *The Craw Bar, Las Venturas. *Lil' Probe'Inn, Bone County. In addition, there are Sprunk vending machines scattered throughout the state, which can be used to restore a portion of health. TenGreenBottles-GTASA-Ganton-exterior.jpg|Ten Green Bottles Misty's-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Misty's TheCrawBar-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The Craw Bar LilProbeInn-GTASA.png|Lil' Probe'Inn ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, drinking will usually result in both Niko and his accompanying friend leaving drunk, staggering and tripping over. The effects of the activity is made worse with the camera swaying about. The cost of drinking in a bar is between $50 and $100, depending on the "class" of the bar. When visiting a bar with friends and girlfriends, a cutscene will show them going in the bar. Afterwards, both of them will appear outside of the bar drunk. Whoever the player gets drunk with will determine how severe the effect is and how long it lasts. For example, drinking with Roman Bellic or Patrick McReary will get Niko Bellic completely wasted, but drinking with a girlfriend will get him only partially drunk. When drunk, there are some unique conversations between the characters, who will sometimes reveal other aspects of their personality. Frequently, the conversation will become an argument and the player will tell the other person to be quiet. While drunk, Niko will stumble and sometimes fall to the ground, the same as the person who is with him, potentially sustaining minor injuries in the process. He will also be unable to walk in a straight line, run, and jump, access his phone (unless in a vehicle) or draw a weapon (though they can still shoot) or fight. Vision will also become blurry and the camera will move irregularly. The controller will vibrate sporatically, increasing and decreasing in severity if one is using a controller. If the player has a weapon equipped before drinking they will be holding it soon afterwords, swinging it around with their hands. If the player presses the fire button they will be able to shoot, but it is impossible to aim, making the shots fly wherever the barrel of the gun is pointed. The player does not need to reload and is able to fire as many bullets as they have available. Discharging a firearm in a drunken state does not scare off NPCs, but will actually make them aggressive to the point of surrounding Niko and his friend. The intoxication effect wears off after a while, and if another activity is done after drinking or after dropping off the other person at their house, the player will become sober again after about 10 seconds. If the player gets into a vehicle while drunk, the player will remark that doing so is not a good idea (only Niko will say this, because when Johnny Klebitz gets on his bike, a short cutscene will follow, showing his friends saying they had a good time and driving off, and then Johnny's intoxication will wear off soon). Driving while drunk also becomes difficult because the player will not be able to see clearly and control the vehicle properly. When driving under the influence, the car moves towards the nearest solid object. Being spotted by the LCPD will grant the player a one-star wanted level. Alternatively, the player can opt to take a taxi ride while drunk, avoiding the trouble of drunk driving and the penalties that come by doing so in front of police presence. The player character will confusingly call for a taxi using lines (such as "Yellow car!") unique to only the moment the player is drunk. Locations Drinking can be done at any of these bars accessible by the protagonist and their friends: *Comrades Bar, Broker. *Steinway Beer Garden, Dukes. *Club Liberty, Algonquin. *Lucky Winkles, Algonquin. *Jerkov's Bar, Algonquin. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the player has the additional option to drink alone or with friends at a bar at either Hercules or Maisonette 9 for free. While alone, Luis will become increasingly drunk as he drinks successive shots (it takes a total of three shots to do so) until he finally collapses in a heap and blacks out (it takes nine shots). This effect also occurs when Luis does the drinking contest in Maisonette 9 where he blacks out after continuously repeating the contest. This leads to Luis randomly waking up somewhere around Liberty City, often in places that are either hard to get to or simply odd. Some locations include: * Inside the Statue of Happiness (next to the "Heart of the City"). * In mid-air, falling with a parachute from a great height. * In a skip in the middle of Star Junction. * On an island in the middle of Middle Park's lake. * In a dumpster. * Floating in a fountain. While on an outing with friends, Luis can only take one shot before becoming drunk. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Drinking in GTA V has been expanded. The player is able to either go drinking with a friend or drink alone in his safehouse. The player can also drink at the Vanilla Unicorn, though after approximately four shots the woman behind the counter will refuse to serve them, unless playing as Trevor after he takes over the club. Sometimes when switching to Trevor, he may be encountered waking up drunk in random locations, such as swimming pools, skips, or on railway lines. Michael, during his exile in Sandy Shores, might have one of his switch cutscenes leaving the Yellow Jack Inn drunk. The player's drunken state is shorter than in Grand Theft Auto IV. Just like in GTA IV, some extra dialogue lines can be heard when the protagonist is drinking with a friend. Uniquely, it's possible for Michael to get drunk with his wife, Amanda. If the player remains idle while drunk, the camera will automatically switch to first person, highlighting the blurred effect of the character's vision (sometimes even focusing the camera to certain areas, like the buttocks of a woman or a car passing by), sound also will have an echo effect and finally the blur will have a ripple effect that leads into sobriety. Locations * Bahama Mamas West, Del Perro. * Hi-Men, Rancho. * The Lost MC Clubhouse, East Vinewood. * Shenanigan's Bar, Legion Square. * Singleton's, Downtown Vinewood. * The Bay Bar, Paleto Bay. * Mojito Inn, Paleto Bay. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In GTA Online the player is able to drink at safehouses, on yachts, at motorcycle club houses, the Vanilla Unicorn, and Nightclubs or consume their own Pißwasser from their inventory anywhere. If the player gets too drunk at a safehouse they will pass out and wake up in front of a hospital. If they get too drunk on a yacht they wake up on the bed. If they get too drunk at a motorcycle club house and pass out they will wake up on the toilet with varying animations which include holding it and throwing up. At the Vanilla Unicorn the player will have a limited number of drinks that they are able to buy until the bartender refuses to serve them even if they have sufficient funds to buy more. In nightclubs, the player can drink at any of the three bars. There are also drinks sitting on tables throughout the club that the players can freely drink. The player can also act as a barperson at the VIP bar and serve free drinks to other players visiting their club. From the private self-serve bar in the office, the player has a selection of whiskey or wine which use existing drinking mechanics, but an additional bottle of alcohol requires the player to step up to the table and to pour the shots first, before drinking. As the player becomes more intoxicated, the animation of pouring becomes noticeably more labored and messy. When drinking from one of the bars, the bar staff will motion to refuse service when the player is already intoxicated, but they will continue to be served until they pass out. Ordering a single shot of Macbeth from either public bar will cause the player to pass out instantly, but drinking anything else will require at least three rounds depending on the strength of the beverage of choice. Once the player passes out from drinking, they will awaken in a random location, usually the club bathroom or in the office if the player owns the nightclub. Other places the player can wake up at include: *Outside their own club in an alleyway. *The top of various billboards. *On top of one of the letters of the Vinewood Sign. *At the summit of Mt. Chiliad (where their character may be wearing nothing but underwear). *The top of the Land Act Dam. *Under an overpass in Mission Row. *The center of the hedge maze at the Kortz Center. *The baseball batting cage at University of San Andreas, Los Santos. *The children's playground at the Vinewood Hills Dog Exercise Park. *On the corner by Mount Zonah Medical Center. *At the gang attack site under the Del Perro Pier. *At the gang attack site at La Puerta Apartments on the top floor. *Very rarely, the balcony of the Epsilon Program's headquarters, when the player will be awarded a Kifflom T-Shirt. Gallery Drinking-TBOGT.jpg|The player taking successive shots at Hercules in The Ballad of Gay Tony, becoming increasingly drunk. DrinkingActivity-GTAV.png|Michael and Franklin after drinking at Singleton's in GTA V. Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto IV, when walking towards and entering a vehicle while drunk, Niko will briefly "sober up" into his normal animation. * Motorcycles, boats, and helicopters will not suffer the effects of being drunk. * Niko will often shout "YELLOW CAAAR!" when hailing a taxi while drunk, which achieved brief memetic status on the Internet. * Michelle is the only character in GTA IV who will not emerge from any bar drunk. Niko will comment on this by saying things such as "I'm sure I was the only one knocking back that stuff." * Franklin is the only protagonist who can take Jimmy De Santa drinking. If Michael or Trevor hang out with Jimmy, they will not allow him to drink as he is underage. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Friend Activities in GTA V Category:Controversies